To My Love
by InuyashaIsAllMine
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome start to express there love and grows closer every day... Please R+R!!!
1. Thinking of You

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any other characters. I only own this  
story.  
  
Chapter1: Thinking of you  
  
One beautiful night after Sango, Miroku, and Shippo fell asleep,  
Kagome and Inuyasha stayed up together and they talked but after a while  
Kagome fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms and he wrapped his arm around her and  
together they fell asleep. When Inuyasha woke up in the morning he didn't  
see Kagome so he looked around and all he saw was a note from her. He  
slowly opened it and started reading.  
  
Dear Inuyasha,  
I want to express my feeling for you but I don't know how so I wrote  
something to express my feeling through my poetry. This is truly how I feel  
for you.  
  
~You~ (written by Van Do aka ME!!!)  
As I think of you each day  
I close my eyes and pray  
For you to have feeling for me too  
Because I will forever love you  
Everything that you do  
Makes me fall in love with you  
I would never feel any fears  
As long as you are here  
My love for you too strong  
I'll remember you all life long  
My love for you isn't wrong  
In my heart, you belong  
Wherever you are  
Whether near or far  
I'll be thinking of you  
Because that is what I always do  
If we're ever together, It'll be forever  
Just like the moon in the sky  
I will never leave you side  
Until a demon kills me and I die  
  
Forever yours,  
Kagome  
  
Inuyasha finishes reading and he didn't know what he was feeling. His  
heart was beating so fast and he was so happy yet confused. He took the  
letter and kept it in his shirt to remember Kagome. He decides to go into  
the house to find paper and ink to write back.  
  
I'm finally done with chapter one. I'm so happy. Please review!!! This is  
the first fan-fiction I ever wrote so please don't be too harsh. Tell me  
what you think of it. Tell me what you think and give me some advice. Thank  
you for taking your time reading my fan-fiction. I'll try to put up chapter  
two soon. The more reviews I get the more fan-fiction you can read so  
please hurry and give me some reviews. Thank you. 


	2. Feelings 4 you too

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any other characters. I only own this  
story.  
  
Chapter 2: Feelings for you too  
  
Inuyasha thinks as he sits in Kaede's hut. He doesn't know how to express  
this feeling he has for Kagome, all he know is that he cares for her very  
much so after a little while he begins to write.  
  
Dear Kagome,  
I care for you very much, now that I know how you feel for me, I want  
you to know how I feel too. It is very hard for me to tell you in person so  
I'll putt all my feelings of care and love into this poem that I want to  
dedicate to you.  
  
Thinking of you, in morning or night,  
That's all I do, in darkness or light,  
You're in my heart, you're in my soul,  
In every part, that is whole,  
Together we will one day be, forever happy,  
Just wait and you'll see, someday you'll agree,  
I hope you see, you're in my heart  
If you leave me, my heart shall fall apart  
Through problems we shall resolve  
Through ever thick and thin  
As our love evolves  
Our love shall always win  
I'll no longer love Kikyou  
I'll do my best to show  
I only care for thee  
Because you love me  
Everything that you do  
Makes me fall in love with you  
I would never feel any fears  
As long as you are here  
  
Now that we know how each other feel, I hope that we can go out sometimes.  
I would treat you like a princess and I promise I would never break you  
heart baby.  
Love, Inuyasha  
After this Inuyasha sneaks into Kagome's tent and carefully put the letter  
under her pillow. He kissed her on the forehead good night and then went to  
bed. In the morning Kagome woke up and saw the letter. She opened it and  
began reading.  
  
Please review people.. If you don't review I won't write and I will  
possibly erase this story. Last time it took me forever because I only got  
one review, someone else finally reviewed so I wrote another fan-fic. I  
would like to thank 2 people because they were the only people who reviewed  
last time. I really appreciated it. I also really need advise so if u think  
something is need to spice up the story tell me. 


	3. Another Love Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any other characters. I only own this  
story.  
  
Chapter 3: Another Love Letter  
Kagome woke up and she saw something under her pillow so she took the  
letter, opened it up and began reading. She was so happy that Inuyasha  
cared for her so much. During breakfast she saw him and he saw her, they  
began to exchange glances at each other. After they ate their breakfast  
Kagome went into the forest, seeing this Inuyasha follows. He kept an eye  
on her wherever she went and he just watched her every step. Inuyasha saw  
Kagome take out her notebook as she picked up her pen and wrote something.  
He wanted to see what it was but he did not want to alarm her. Inuyasha  
fell asleep on the tree as he waited for Kagome. After Kagome was done she  
finally realized Inuyasha was watching over her the whole time. She left  
the letter on the tree and went back to Kaede's hut. Soon Inuyasha woke up  
and notice Kagome was gone but there was a letter under the tree so he  
opened it up and it said:  
  
Dear Inuyasha,  
This morning I saw you and you were so cute. Your hair so silver,  
your eyes so shiny and you look so handsome. I wanted you to just hold me  
more then anything else but I didn't want Sango and Miroku to notice  
anything going wrong. There's so much I want to tell you so I wrote a  
little something just to give you:  
  
You're the only one I'll ever love  
We have the blessings of heaven above  
I'll be here with you for eternity  
As long as you really love me  
Sometimes I just sit and pray  
For you to be with me everyday  
I hope your feelings will forever be true  
Because I really, really love you  
Forget about Kikyou cause I'm here now  
Unlike her, I'll never let you down  
I just love hearing that voice of yours  
That is the sound I truly adore  
You are this burning fire  
Giving me love, heart and desires  
We can never be apart  
I'll make sure we'll always be apart  
I hope you like this poem I made for you. I just love you so much. I mean  
every single word I say and I hope you love me as much as I love you.  
Forever Yours,  
Kagome  
  
I'm sorry I haven't written for so long, but I'm in school now and I have  
so many projects per class. I'm just so tired so I won't even bother write  
a word until I get my reviews. No one ever reads this stupid story so I  
think I should just erase this story. Change my mind if you can. 


	4. Truth Discovered

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any other characters. I only own this  
story.  
  
Chapter 4: Truth Discovered  
Inuyasha finished reading Kagome's letter and he immediately went back to  
Kaede's hut. There he saw Kagome cooking rice for lunch. He watched her  
every move and smiled. Miroku came from behind him and noticed something  
was going on. Miroku told Sango so they made up a plan to find out the  
truth. They noticed how Kagome and Inuyasha always give each other glances  
and how they always daydreams. Inuyasha and Kagome soon realized they were  
suspected so they tried to be more careful. Inuyasha soon wanted to talk to  
Kagome so he wrote her another letter. He gave it to Kagome and for some  
reason he ran away. Kagome thought it was strange so she just opened up the  
letter and read it:  
  
Dear Kagome,  
It has been so hard keeping our secret from Sango and Miroku. Maybe we  
should just tell them. I want to meet you in the forest tomorrow but for  
now, here is something I wrote for you my love.  
  
I miss you in the day and I miss you in the night  
I miss you all the time even if I'm in a fight  
If only I can always be with you  
There isn't anything obstacles I won't go through  
Don't worry because you're the only one I love  
You are my gift sent from above  
For you, I can forget about my past  
As long as our love will last  
There isn't anything I won't do for you  
Because my love is always true  
I won't ever tell you a lie  
Even if it means for me to die  
Because I wouldn't ever want to make you blue  
Because I'll always love you  
I hope you like it Kagome. Only someone as kind, sweet and beautiful as you  
deserves this poem.  
  
Love,  
Inuyasha  
  
Kagome left the letter on the table and ran into the forest. After she was  
no were in sight Miroku and Sango opened up the letter and read it.  
  
I hope everyone likes this chapter. I know I said I was busy but I'm so  
happy that I got reviews so I made time to write another chapter for  
everyone. Thank for the review. And im sorry everyone if I don't have  
another one for a while cause there's thanksgiving with my family then  
school, school and more school. blah. 


End file.
